


Taught

by jouissant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock both have things to teach each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taught

"Cadet Kirk? If you would kindly shift your focus from your personal projects to the material at hand…?"

Dammit. Apparently it was obvious that Jim was writing something other than notes on the evolution of Vulcan agricultural practices. He felt a faint flush creep up into his cheeks. Why did his ears have to turn, like, fluorescent pink when he blushed? And, more importantly, why did Commander Spock have to sound so imperiously hot when he reprimanded a student?

"S-Sorry, sir. Won't happen again."

"See that it does not. While you may feel that your time is better spent elsewhere, Cadet, your fellows are appropriately engaged in their studies. Please consider them before you choose to waste class time in this manner."

Jim's face was on fire. Yeah, he was definitely bright pink now. _Dammit_.

He studiously copied Commander Spock's every word for the rest of the class period. He found that if he focused on the words, the concepts, it helped distract him from the way the Vulcan's mouth looked when pronouncing the names of alien crops, describing the fertility rituals performed by ancient Vulcans to ensure rich soil, an abundant harvest.

He's talking about vermiculture, Jim told himself furiously. Worms! There is nothing remotely sexy about worms. Moist, firm, wriggling…Oh god. The sad truth was that he was pretty far gone where Spock was concerned. Spock…Jim didn't even want to think about what his teacher would say if Jim dared call him by his name, without the honorific. Whatever he said, it would probably be totally hot. Which would make the situation that much worse.

He was so engrossed in his notes that he missed the chime that signaled the end of the period. At least, that's what he figured when a shadow fell over his PADD and he looked up with start to see the looming, black-clad figure right next to his desk. He was so close, Jim could feel heat radiating off him, courtesy of the faster Vulcan metabolism. There was a strange, intoxicating smell too, a spice Jim couldn't name.

"You will be late, Cadet."

Jim grabbed his things and ran.

***

The next class with Commander Spock went about as well as the rest. Jim tried valiantly to keep his eyes on his own paper, but it was hard when his teacher insisted on dressing the way he did. The slim cut of his Fleet-issue black wool trousers did him a multitude of favors.

Jim bit his lip and gripped his stylus. He pressed down on the surface of his PADD so hard little ripples of color followed every stroke.

This time, he wasn't planning on missing the end of class. It was a Friday afternoon, and Jim had places to be. He was packed up and ready to go when the chime sounded. Spock raised his voice slightly over the sound of fifty cadets rising in unison and making for the door.

"Cadet Kirk, If you wouldn't mind. I require a moment of your time."

There was a sick weight in the pit of Jim's stomach as he approached the large desk in the front of the room. He stood there for a long and awkward moment as Spock appeared to be waiting for the crowd to thin. Finally, the last pair of chatting cadets left the room, and Spock moved to close the door behind him. Jim did not miss the neat click of the lock as Spock's deft fingers flicked it closed.

"Cadet, I have noticed a marked lack of attention from you over the course of the last month. I believed it to be within the parameters of ordinary student behavior. Adequate sleep and moderate alcohol consumption are, regrettably, not hallmarks of the Starfleet Academy lifestyle."

Jim gulped. "Sir, if you think I'm not taking this seriously, let me assure you-"

Spock raised a hand, and Jim let himself trail off.

"Your academic record remains flawless. That is not the cause of my…concern."

Spock reached into the desk and pulled out a PADD. It was top of the line, Jim noted, small and sleek. Spock brandished a stylus and keyed something into the screen.

"The matter I wished to discuss with you involves privacy, Cadet Kirk."

"Sir?" His voice sounded horribly like a squeak.

"You should take greater care when using public computer terminals."

Oh no.

Spock cleared his throat and began to read. "_I just came from Spock's class and I had to get straight into the shower and jack off. Fuck, I was sitting there sweating balls in class just looking at him. He made me so hard it hurt_."

The Vulcan looked at him pointedly. Shit. Jim was pretty sure he was supposed to be wilting with humiliation right now, and sure, there was a part of him-not a small part- that wanted to curl up and die on the spot. But the rest of him- the rest of him was incredibly, inappropriately turned on. There was something about Spock's cool, clipped tones reading those words, Jim's casual diction foreign on his tongue, that was driving him completely insane. Jim felt his cock fill, and to his horror, Spock's eyes flickered downward.

"Shall I continue?" Jim nodded dumbly. He had a feeling Spock hadn't really been asking his permission anyway.

"_I kept thinking about his cock. I'd give anything to find out what Vulcan junk looks like. I've been trying to find pictures but they're in the restricted section of the xenobiology database._"

Oh Jesus. They were, too. And Jim spent a lot of time imaging the possibilities. And elaborating on those possibilities in text form.

"_McCoy thinks they might have tentacles. I'm a fan of the double-ridged theory, myself. I bet the ridges are super-sensitive. I heard one of Gaila's friends did a Vulcan dude and it was self-lubricating, but whatever it looks like, I bet it's bright green._"

Mercifully, Spock stopped reading then. He set the PADD down on the edge of the desk, moving slowly and deliberately. Jim thought he looked like a cat, or a snake.

"Your speculation on Vulcan sexual organs is fascinating, Cadet. I trust you would not be averse to…field research?"

"P-Pardon?" His voice cracked like a thirteen-year-old.

"Research, Cadet Kirk. You are inordinately interested in my 'junk', as you so crudely put it. It stands to reason that you would not turn down an opportunity to experience Vulcan anatomy firsthand; unless, of course, you lack the testicular fortitude to make good on your claim. I can assure you-" and here Spock palmed the bulge in his trousers that Jim can't believe he only just noticed- "that I do not."

Jim's mouth was dry. He opened it, but nothing came out.

"You appear to have been rendered speechless. If pride were not an emotion, I believe I would be experiencing it now. But I find I have grown weary of dealing with you, Cadet. On your knees."

"C-Commander, I…"

"On your knees, Cadet."

Jim complied. The classroom floor was hard beneath him, but he was glad for the pain. It confirmed that this was really happening, that it wasn't some bizarre hallucination.

He knelt before Spock, gulping. Long, pale fingers worked Spock's fly and then there it was, the elusive specimen in its natural habitat.

Jim noted with a mixture of relief and disappointment that it was pretty similar to his own. Except Spock was packing. It was indeed green, and growing darker by the second the harder it got. A drop of liquid beaded at the tip.

"So you see, Cadet, it is quite similar to human genitalia. I believe you will also find I exhibit a similar reaction to external stimuli."

"E-external stimuli?"

"Suck it, Cadet Kirk."

With a slightly hysterical thought as to how many teachers might have liked to say those very words to him over the years, Jim complied.

There was little finesse to this particular blowjob, but that wasn't entirely Jim's fault, because as soon as he took Spock's dick into his mouth the Vulcan tangled his fingers in Jim's hair and began to fuck his face without preamble.

Jim closed his eyes and focused all his concentration on overcoming his gag reflex. He could feel Spock's balls against his chin as Spock fucked him all the way to the hilt and stilled for a moment, almost as if he was giving Jim a chance to recover. It was only for a moment, but it was enough, and Jim thought stubbornly that if Spock was going to basically force him into a blowjob on a classroom floor, he was going to make damn sure that the Vulcan came completely undone.

Jim had received quite a few compliments regarding his sexual prowess over the years. Several of them involved variations on "chrome" and "a trailer hitch". He pulled every trick he knew on Commander Spock now, taking him all the way to the balls and _swallowing_, milking Spock with the muscles of his throat.

He slid up the length of it to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head, and then sucked it back down again. The Vulcan didn't make a sound, but his grip on Jim's hair tightened and his breath sped up. Jim could hear shallow gasps from above him now, and he smiled around his mouthful of cock. He began to move faster, Spock shoving Jim's head down on his cock in a way that might have made him bag this whole thing with anyone else, but this was _Commander Spock_, and so Jim just stubbornly kept on, faster and faster and Spock was making little sounds now.

Jim pushed back against Spock's hands and slid all the way off his cock with a pop, little streamers of spit running from his mouth to Spock's dick. Jim thought he must look completely debauched. He glanced up at Spock and met with a dark, smoldering look. Spock's lips were parted and a tinge of green had crept across his face. One hand clutched at the edge of the desk as if seeking purchase; he leaned heavily against it, and Jim knew instantly that he was close. The thought caused his own cock to twitch in the confines of his pants.

Jim returned to his task, now running a hand up the back of Spock's thigh, working it into the waistband of his pants and working them down around his hips. To his amusement, Spock scrambled to help, and Jim heard a gasp as the mass of black wool fell away, the cotton briefs with it.

Jim dropped his hand down to his mouth just long enough to stick his finger in. Then he was back on Spock's ass, kneading the flesh there before reaching back between his cheeks to finger Spock's tight asshole.

He throated Spock's dick again, simultaneously sliding his finger inside and effectively trapping Spock between his hand and his mouth. He felt the Vulcan's weight lurch toward the desk, his legs threatening to give out, and Jim began to fuck him in earnest, bobbing up and down on his cock while adding a second finger and angling them just right, which earned him an outright moan from above him.

Faster and faster, he kept on, ignoring the ache in his jaw and the cramp in his palm, and then Spock was coming down his throat in hot pulses, hand fisting Jim's hair. The pain made Jim tear up, hot tears running down his cheek to mingle with his spit and Spock's come. Spock's fist released its iron grip on Jim's scalp, and Jim felt himself pulled forcibly to his feet, supported entirely by the strength of one wiry Vulcan arm. Spock held him at eye level and claimed his mouth in a kiss that was mostly teeth.

Jim allowed himself to collapse against Spock, moaning as he felt fingers worrying the button at his waistband, opening his fly, and pulling his painfully hard cock out. Spock nipped a line from Jim's mouth to his throat, sucking hard enough to bruise in a spot that might barely be covered by his uniform if Jim was lucky. He worked Jim's cock expertly, just the way Jim liked, god how did he even know, and Jim was close, so close, so it wasn't very long at all before he was coming hard, face pressed into Spock's chest, the black wool uniform scratchy against his cheek.

"F…fuck. That was hot."

"Indeed." Spock sounded faintly amused.

"Told you you would think so, " Jim murmured.

"I will admit to a greater… understanding of your predilection for this particular scenario, although I still fail to see how prurient thoughts about one's teachers could possibly be conducive to a productive course of study."

"Spock. First of all, it's a fantasy. Second of all, I just made you come your brains out. So shut up and kiss me again."

He did.


End file.
